The Pokedex
The Pokedex is the first episode of Legends Of The Pokedex. Plot Ty Rexal finds a magical Pokedex. Story A boy was walking around in a metallic city. (Boy) Now where's that map of Loxus? He took the map out of his bag. (Boy) OK, it should be somewhere around here... The boy rode his bike towards a cave. (Boy) Time to find a Diglett. He walked inside the cave and was immediately swarmed by Zubats. (Boy) -_- Zap! I choose you! A Pikachu appeared. (Zap) Pikaaa! (Boy) Use Iron Tail! Zap floated into the air. His tail started to glow silver, and he hit the Zubats with it. They all lose 19 hp. (Boy) Finish them off! Electricity coursed through Zap. He started to float. (Zap) Pikaaaaaaa.... Suddenly, he darted towards the Zubats. (Zap) CHU! The Zubats faint. (Boy) Good job, Zap! He fed him some berries. Suddenly, a Diglett popped out of the ground. (Boy) Aha! Got you now! The boy tried to grab it, but it popped up somewhere else. The boy chased it, Eventually, it dug to the bottom of a cliff. (Boy) ... Eris! Front and center! A Zorua appeared. (Boy) Sic 'em. Eris stays put. (Boy) I'll give you some berries... Eris jumped down with a pokeball in her teeth. She landed on her feet and caught the Diglett. Meanwhile, the boy slided down the cliff and takes the Pokeball. He tossed some Oran Berries at Eris and looked back at the Pokeball. (Boy) I'm going to name you... Diggy. The boy noticed a weird chest in the corner. He opened it. (Boy, thinking) Please be the Master Ball, please be the Master Ball! He brought out a Pokedex. (Boy) What the heck? I thought you could only get one of these from Professor Redwood's lab... Suddenly, the Pokedex started to glow. An unearthly light surrounded the boy and the cave, making him faint in confusion. When the light went away, the Pokedex had turned into a watch and attached itself to his arm. ---- (Male voice #1) Do you think Ty's okay? (Female voice) Personally, I don't care. As long as I get more berries, I'm good. (Male voice #2) Let me out of here! (Female voice) Wait, I think he's waking up... Ty woke up in a cold sweat. (Ty) That was a strange dream... (Male voice #1) It wasn't a dream. Ty spun around and saw his Pokemon. (Ty) Oh. It's just you guys. (Male Voice # 1 Zap) YAYYAYYAY YOU'RE OKAY! Ty gasped. (Ty) Did you just... talk?! (Female Voice Eris) Gee, you don't say? We've always talked, but you humans are too dumb to learn Pokemon Speak! (Male Voice #2 Diggy) Hey, um, Ty? Can you, oh I don't know, LET ME OUT?! (Ty) Oo..okay... Ty releases the two other Pokemon he has: An Eevee, and Diggy. (Ty) Eve? Can you talk too? Eve nods her head. (Eve, quietly) Yes... Ty remembered the Pokedex on his wrist. (Diggy) Hey, I've seen that thing before... Yeah! I read a book about it once. A guy called Professor Birch made it. Some years ago, he got some kid to collect Pokemon DNA for him. Then he accidentally fused it with a Pokewalker and some Pokeballs, and this was created. The PokeDex 2.0, he called it. (Ty) Whoa. Okay then. He started to play with it and pressed a button. A flash of red and white light erupted from the PD2. A brown shell closed around Ty's torso as he began to shrink. His skin started to turn blue as a curly tail appeared under the shell. His shoes disappeared and his feet grew 3 spiky toes. His fingers became smaller and sharper as a Pokeball symbol appeared on his chest. All the Pokemon were knocked back. (Ty) What the? I'm a Squirtle! Suddenly, the cave began to crumble. (Eve) Your transformation has triggered a bomb somewhere inside the walls! Ty started to run up the cliff. He spun inside his shell and sped out of the cave with his Pokemon. The Pokeball symbol on Ty's chest glowed red. Suddenly, he turned back into a human. (Ty) That was... weird. Let's go home. Ty drives his bike home, with his Pokemon following him. We see a dark cave. We hear raspy breathing, and a pair of grey eyes snap open. THE END Characters *Ty *Zap *Eris *Diggy *Eve *Professor Redwood (mentioned) *Professor Birch (mentioned) *Unknown Pokemon Pokemon Encounters *Swarm of Zubats PD2 Transformations *Squirtle Category:Episodes Category:LotP